LuckyDays
by Seratone
Summary: Konata X Kagami  Kagami's discovery of the depth of her feeling for Konata. First chapter lime to follow.


A/N this is my first fic. I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors, I haven't written in a long time. 

----------------- 

Kagami could feel Konata's warm breath on her neck as she sat there, fear taking its hold on her, not letting her flee, not letting her move even an inch. Her unblinking eyes stared at Konata delicate blue hair, sitting so provocatively on her lap, working tiny kisses up her neck, sending waves of tiny shivers down her body.Konata's soft hands gently made their way to the edge of Kagami's pale pink sailor uniform. Slowly lifting the edge to touch her bare skin. Her breath betrayed her at that moment, as contact was made between the two of them. Heat began to rise inside her, a heat she had never known before, her heart quickened, like it too had sensed the contact and wanted to reach out to touch this girl, this girl, straddling her, kissing her neck, whose hands were so slowly making their way higher underneath her uniform Konata's kisses reached Kagami ear and took a little nibble. Inside something shattered, a barrier, holding back an army of emotions. Kagami couldn't comprehend the flood of feelings as they rushed into her mind and body. This ache in her heart and the burning in her centre. Her mind was not able to keep any level of restraint on the onslaught as Konata took another nibble at her ear. The desire to pull Konata closer to her took over, the need to remove everything that kept their flash apart, the need. "Look around." Konata whispered into Kagami's ear, Blinking she looked up. Reality snapped back into focus. All attention was resting on the two of them, as they sat there, so intimately. Across from them a teenage boy sporting a blood nose, grinned stupidly, at the other end of the train carriage a group of middle school girls, all wide eyed, openly stared at them. A blush blossomed across Kagami's checks. Konata, still sitting on Kagami's lap, sat up, her large green eyes gleaming. "See Kagamin, yuri is very popular in manga and anime." with a smile she stood up, took stock of their surroundings, grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled her out onto the train station. 

-----------------

The walk to Konata's house from the train station was quiet; Konata was no doubt contemplating which was the correct end of a chocolate cornet while Kagami's mind was afire with embarrassment. In her mind she yelled at herself for being stupid and questioning Konata's statement that yuri was popular. The event that transpired replayed over and over again. She wondered how she had allowed it to progress so far and in the corner of her mind wondered what would have happened if Konata had not spoken. As her mind wandered to the possibilities, heat again began to rise inside of her. Glancing at Konata's small form in front of her the ache that had been banished by the rush of embarrassment returned. The thought of Konata's soft hands under her uniform, her lips brushing against her neck, only served to intensify the desire working its way through her body. Thoughts of what it would be like to return those touches played in Kagami's mind, to place her own hands on Konata's porcelain skin, to remove the layers of pale pink fabric that separated their body's. In shock, Kagami snapped out of her day dream. How could she be thinking these things? When had her feelings for Konata reached this level? Thinking about the last few years, she realized nothing had change, that she had always felt this way about Konata. Each year she had wanted to be in Konata's class, not because she wanted to be with her sister or Miyuki, but instead because she wanted to be with Konata. She had even started playing video games, just to have something in common. The day they had visited Konata's work she had felt a similar desire, as Konata had preformed that ridiculously cute dance on stage. She had even gone home and watched every episode of Haruhi and although she told herself it was just because she wanted to understand, it was in truth just another way to be close to Konata. She loved Konata.

-----------------

They arrived at Konata's house shortly after. They took of their shoes and headed straight to Konata's room. "What did you want to do?" Konata asked, turning her bight green eyes on Kagami, making her heart skip a beat. "Uh...I...we...homework." Kagami stuttered out. Konata groaned and flopped down onto her bed. "Its Friday, no one does homework on Friday." Kagami chose not to point out Konata didn't do homework on any day. Konata jumped up and rummaged through her anime collection. A few minutes passed before she triumphantly pulled out a DVD. "After dinner we can watch this" she declared.  
"What is it?" Kagami asked. But only received a mischievous grin as a response.  
Dinner passed without incident, Kagami was able to distract herself and her newly admitted love for Konata with the amazing food. It was times like this that made Kagami wish she was a better cook, however, it was a skill she was never able to master.  
After dinner they once again headed up to Konata's room. Unlike in her own house, Konata had a television in her room. Konata again pulled out the DVD, this time opening the case and putting the disk into the DVD player.  
"What are we watching?" Kagami asked, hoping to receive a more informative answer this time.  
"Its called strawberry panic," Konata grinned, "it's a yuri-fest." Kagami flushed red instantly.  
Naturally Kagami wanted to tell Konata off, to say she didn't want to watch it, that they really should be doing homework, however, something inside of her wanted to watch it. So she decided to not say anything and simple sat down of Konata's soft bed, hoping her blush wasn't too obvious.  
Konata looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for Kagami to react in a way she was accustom to. When Kagami didn't, she simple smiled, like always, taking everything in her stride. Kagami, however, noted the tiniest pink blush on her checks before she too sat down on the bed. Did she imagine that? No, it was indeed there but what did it mean?  
Kagami's concentration went out the window before the end of the opening song. The images of a taller, white haired girl and a smaller red haired girl so close together, their lips almost touching, sent her into a fantasy of her own. Her blush deepened as she looked over at Konata's small perfect lips. She wanted so much to lean over and take Konata in her arms. To taste those perfect lips. Her need to be closer to Konata was so strong; it almost hurt not to touch her.  
Kagami almost yelped when she felt Konata's hand touch her own. Konata's eyes were still fixed on the television, but her hand had made is way to Kagami's, their fingers entwined as one. Slowly Konata attention broke from the show. Lowering to the floor. "I...I have an idea... Konata whispered and turned her big shinning eyes on Kagami.  
Frozen under that stare, she was unable to respond, her heart pounding so loud she couldn't understand how Konata couldn't hear it. Konata pulled her legs up, placed her hands on the bed and crawled on all fours closer to Kagami. She reach out her hand slowly, taking the ribbon that held Kagami's hair up between her fingers, tugging slowly, allowing her lilac hair to tumble down her back, the second ribbon adorning her hair soon followed.  
Konata made another tentative movement forward; she was so close Kagami could feel her warm breath on her lips. Both desire and fear chased their way around Kagami's mind, both as strong as the other. Neither being able to control her, she was unable to move forward nor was she able to flee, all control was placed in Konata's hands.  
Konata's eyes fluttered shut, using the power she had. She moved every so slightly forward. Placing her lips over Kagami's.


End file.
